Generally, a pipeline may include a number of processing elements to service requests. A retry pipeline may allow for retrying of requests that fail to be serviced. A retry based pipeline has an inherent inefficiency. When transactions are retried, they have effectively wasted both power and pipeline bandwidth, since no forward progress has been made. However, for certain designs, the benefits of a retry based pipeline may outweigh the costs. The primary benefits include the ability to hide the latency to determine the resources a transaction requires to complete.